<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>simply cause i like you so much by badreveal (cockwarm)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263624">simply cause i like you so much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwarm/pseuds/badreveal'>badreveal (cockwarm)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Yeo Hwanwoong, Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I suppose, M/M, Riding, Top Lee Keonhee, this is pretty soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwarm/pseuds/badreveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hwanwoong's birthday and all he wants to do is get back home to his boyfriend, Keonhee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>simply cause i like you so much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first full-fledged smut writing in sooo long, i'm sure i'm a bit rusty. </p><p>happy belated birthday, hwanwoong!!</p><p>(title from plastic flower by oneus)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwanwoong thinks there should be a law that everyone gets paid leave on their birthday. He could have slept in, been treated to a lovely breakfast in bed by his delightful boyfriend, Keonhee, and eaten all of his favorite foods. At night, he and Keonhee could snuggle up and watch a movie (most likely Disney, and although Disney movies aren’t necessarily Hwanwoong’s favorite, he loves to see the glimmer in Keonhee’s eyes when the classic Disney castle shows up on screen). Maybe after the movie they could engage in some passionate lovemaking.</p><p>That would be Hwanwoong’s ideal birthday. </p><p>Instead, Hwanwoong’s stuck cashiering at the local department store, sweating his ass off because the air conditioning doesn’t reach his particular lane and the battery-powered fan he keeps on the cash register died. He really, <em>really </em>doesn’t want to check out yet another family doing their weekly grocery run with a ton of items he has to scan and enter codes for. </p><p>The only thing getting Hwanwoong through the day are the cute texts Keonhee sends him from time to time.</p><p><b>Keonhee: </b> <em> hwanwoongie i miss u sooo much :(( </em></p><p><b>Keonhee: </b> <em> why won’t ur shift end sooner,,, </em></p><p> </p><p>A few hours later he sends:</p><p> </p><p><b>Keonhee: </b> <em> woongie!! what do u want for dinner??? </em></p><p><b>Keonhee: </b> <em> and!! what kind of cake do u want? anything u’d like i’m gonna go get it for u!! &lt;33 </em></p><p><b>Hwanwoong: </b> <em> Babe. You don’t have to do all that. </em></p><p><b>Hwanwoong: </b> <em> Cream pasta. Black forest cake. </em></p><p><b>Keonhee: </b> <em> anything for u !! see u in a few hours!! </em></p><p><b>Keonhee: </b> <em> think of me ;) </em></p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong is definitely thinking about him. How else is he supposed to spend this eight-hour shift? </p><p>Hwanwoong finds everything about Keonhee so endearing. From his curved ears and lisp to how he bounces on the balls of his feet when he’s excited. He likes how Keonhee has to slightly lean down to kiss Hwanwoong and how easily Hwanwoong can rest his head against Keonhee’s chest. He thinks of Keonhee and his boundless energy and the good mood he immediately puts Hwanwoong in just by looking at him. He loves Keonhee’s sweet pout and even sweeter heart. Hwanwoong is truly in love with him.</p><p>Yet, Hwanwoong can’t help but let his mind drift in the other direction. While Hwanwoong may be smaller and a bit more lean, when in bed, it’s always Hwanwoong who towers over Keonhee. Hwanwoong loves the blissed out look Keonhee gets on his face when Hwanwoong treats him just right -- like when Hwanwoong eats him out until he cries or when he finally lets Keonhee come after three rounds of edging. </p><p>He also likes when Keonhee cries if Hwanwoong plays a game of denial. Denies Keonhee from touching, from coming, sometimes from even looking. Keonhee’s cheeks turn the prettiest shade of red and the tears that stream down his face look like a work of art to Hwanwoong. The sight makes Hwanwoong want to slap Keonhee silly (and sometimes he does). </p><p>So it’s with these thoughts that Hwanwoong works through the rest of his shift, uncomfortable in his sweaty uniform, imagining the gold at the end of the rainbow that is Keonhee Lee. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong can’t describe the feeling of relief when he leaves the store later that evening, unbuttoning the four buttons of his work shirt. He simultaneously rolls down the windows and blasts the air conditioning in his car, feeling perhaps the greatest relief he’s ever felt in his life.</p><p>He sends a quick text to Keonhee to tell him he’s on his way back to their place, Keonhee responding with too many exclamation points once again. Keonhee’s messages always bring a smile to Hwanwoong’s face, his text mannerisms not much different from how he talks in person.</p><p>Hwanwoong unashamedly puts on Beyonce for an immediate mood-booster. He sings along at the top of his lungs, not caring that his windows are rolled down and any car near him can probably hear the passion that automatically comes with Countdown. </p><p>The singalong allows for the drive to fly by, Hwanwoong parking in front of the apartment complex in no time at all. Hwanwoong hurriedly walks to the door, impatient to see Keonhee and change into more comfortable clothes after a well-deserved shower. He unlocks the door quickly, shouting a cheesy, “honey, I’m home!” the instant his toes step inside.</p><p>Keonhee practically skips from down the hall, instantly wrapping Hwanwoong up in a hug and spinning him in a circle. Hwanwoong can’t help the giggles that arise from his throat. “Birthday boy, welcome home!”</p><p>When he’s placed on the ground, Hwanwoong reaches up and pets Keonhee gently on the head. “I hope you didn’t have too much fun without me.”</p><p>“Of course not. All I wanted was for you to have a good birthday, but you had to work!” Keonhee whines, dragging Hwanwoong to the couch by the wrist and sitting him down. </p><p>“Well, I’m here now with my favorite person. My favorite person also got my favorite food, right?” Hwanwoong threads his fingers through Keonhee’s, thumb rubbing small circles into the back of Keonhee’s hand.</p><p>“I ordered the food about twenty minutes ago so it could be hot and ready after you take a shower! Or if you decide not to, it'll still be hot.” Keonhee says sheepishly. Hwanwoong is so grateful for how thoughtful his boyfriend is. </p><p>“The cake?”</p><p>“In the fridge. The decorations are a surprise.” Keonhee sends him a wink, leaning his head against Hwanwoong’s shoulder.</p><p>“I might stink, sorry. The AC was broken and I was sweating my whole shift.” Hwanwoong warns Keonhee, but his boyfriend simply snuggles in closer, taking a deep breath despite Hwanwoong’s warning.</p><p>“You just smell like you.”</p><p>“Are you saying I smell?” </p><p>Keonhee laughs. “Always.”</p><p>Hwanwoong retaliates by pinching Keonhee on the side of his stomach, causing Keonhee to shriek and try to wriggle away. He doesn’t get very far as Hwanwoong holds onto the neck of Keonhee’s t-shirt. Keonhee accepts defeat pretty early, flopping back down next to Hwanwoong with a sigh.</p><p>Hwanwoong chuckles, tapping the end of Keonhee’s nose before kissing his cheek with as much love as he can muster. “I’m gonna take a shower and change. Meet you back out here in twenty?”</p><p>Keonhee nods. “The food should be here by then!” </p><p>Hwanwoong gets up from the couch, stretching out his back before heading to his room and taking care of his business.</p><p>Promptly twenty minutes later, Hwanwoong emerges from the bedroom with freshly washed hair and a set of comfortable clothes. Hwanwoong loves taking showers; he had felt all the stress of the day wash away and is now ready to give Keonhee his complete attention. </p><p>Just like Keonhee had predicted, the food had arrived and he had even taken the time to plate the food and pour two glasses of red wine. Hwanwoong had clapped his hands happily, back-hugging his boyfriend who was in the process of cutting a baguette. </p><p>“I feel like royalty thanks to you,” Hwanwoong had said once he had taken his seat at the table. </p><p>“That’s the goal.” Keonhee responds, setting down a small plate with the baguette slices between their larger plates filled with pasta. </p><p>Hwanwoong politely waits for Keonhee to get settled before he grabs his glass of wine to toast. When Keonhee sits down, he grabs his own glass with a grin, raising it up and touching the rim of his glass to Hwanwoong’s gently. They then each take a sip, Hwanwoong highly impressed with Keonhee’s selection. </p><p>When they finish their dinner, comfortably full and only slightly tipsy, Keonhee practically leaps away from the table to grab the cake. </p><p>Hwanwoong wonders why it’s taking him so long to return, only to burst into a fit of laughter when Keonhee reappears with a neon green birthday hat and a cake stuffed with so many candles, Hwanwoong doesn’t know how the whole thing isn’t on fire. Keonhee sings the birthday song, swaying his hips from side to side, all while Hwanwoong looks at him like he hung all the stars in the sky. </p><p>Keonhee finishes the song and holds the cake out for Hwanwoong to blow out his candles, and Hwanwoong does so with a smile on his lips. Hwanwoong notes the “Happy Birthday, Hwanwoongie!” written with amateur icing skills (most definitely Keonhee’s work) surrounded by multiple attempts at flowers. </p><p>Keonhee chirps happily, setting the cake on the table and running to the kitchen and returning with a knife to cut the cake with.</p><p>“Careful, baby,” Hwanwoong says as Keonhee perches himself on Hwanwoong’s lap. Hwanwoong wraps his arms around Keonhee’s waist, extending his neck so that his chin rests on Keonhee’s shoulder so he can watch Keonhee work. Keonhee pulls the cake closer to them, hovering the knife above its center.</p><p>“How big of a slice do you want?” Keonhee asks impatiently. Hwanwoong can tell that Keonhee wants to cut his slice and eat it <em>now </em>but he’s holding on to all shreds of patience to let Hwanwoong have the first piece.</p><p>“Not too big, not too small.” Hwanwoong responds, squeezing Keonhee’s center once. </p><p>Keonhee hums, choosing where to cut the cake and uses both of his hands on the knife when he makes a decision. He carefully places the slice on a plate and hands it to the side for Hwanwoong, but Hwanwoong shakes his head. Keonhee whines, obviously wanting to eat some for myself.</p><p>“Feed me?” Hwanwoong asks in a sweet voice. </p><p>Keonhee rolls his eyes, but picks up a fork anyway. Putting a sizable amount of cake on the fork, Keonhee turns and raises the fork to Hwanwoong’s mouth. “Eat.” Keonhee says, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. He always has been a bit of a lightweight.</p><p>Hwanwoong quirks his eyebrow at Keonhee’s words, staring at him intensely as he takes the cake into his mouth. Keonhee appears unbothered, waiting for Hwanwoong to chew and swallow before feeding Hwanwoong another bite. Keonhee must be desperate to try the cake with how fervently he wants Hwanwoong to finish his slice.</p><p>“Baby, what’s the rush?” Hwanwoong asks when Keonhee moves for another piece of cake after Hwanwoong takes the second into his mouth.</p><p>Keonhee shifts on Hwanwoong’s lap. “I want to try some, too…” He trails off, staring longingly at the cake on Hwanwoong’s fork.</p><p>Hwanwoon hums and swallows his bite of cake, removing one arm from around Keonhee’s waist to bring the plate closer to him. With his free hand, Hwanwoong hastily scoops his finger through the icing on the cake and puts it in front of Keonhee’s face.</p><p>The taller looks at it cross-eyed, then looks at Hwanwoong in confusion. </p><p>Hwanwoong tilts his head with a sinister smile gracing his lips. “Eat.” </p><p>Keonhee blinks slowly, then his eyes widen in understanding. The blush that hasn’t truly left his cheeks comes back in full force as Keonhee puts down the fork and uses a hand to gently hold onto Hwanwoong’s wrist.</p><p>He must be feeling shy, Hwanwoong thinks, because Keonhee doesn’t make eye contact as his tongue makes contact with Hwanwoong’s finger first, followed by his lips sealing around the digit. Keonhee lets his tongue swirl around Hwanwoong’s finger for a few moments, Hwanwoong realizing how much he’s missed the wet heat of Keonhee’s mouth. Keonhee looks like he’s in heaven, a combination of tasting the cake and connecting with Hwanwoong in such an intimate way. </p><p>Hwanwoong looks on in fascination, his other hand snaking its way up to the back of Keonhee’s neck and resting there. Something to assure Keonhee and remind him that he’s doing a good job. </p><p>Keonhee soon finishes the frosting, lips detaching from Hwanwoong’s finger with a small ‘pop’ and a dazed grin. “Tastes good.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Hwanwoong questions fondly. </p><p>Keonhee nods, turning so that he’s perpendicular to Hwanwoong in his lap. He wraps his arms around Hwanwoong’s shoulders and turns his lips down cutely. Hwanwoong’s own arms slip from Keonhee’s mouth and neck, landing on Keonhee’s thighs and lower back instead. </p><p>“Kiss?” Keonhee says through his pout. </p><p>As much as Hwanwoong wants to tease Keonhee, he can’t help but give in to his boyfriend’s charm, tilting his head up and placing a loving kiss to Keonhee’s lips. Keonhee melts instantly, trying his best to get as close to Hwanwoong as possible. He even takes the step of cupping Hwanwoong’s cheeks, Hwanwoong giggling at Keonhee’s actions. </p><p>As their kiss prolongs, Hwanwoong subtly moves his hand to the inside of Keonhee’s thigh, with the taller making a content noise into Hwanwoong’s mouth as he spreads his legs invitingly. It isn’t long after that Hwanwoong decides to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along the seam of Keonhee’s lips. Keonhee opens up easily, touching his own tongue to Hwanwoong’s and letting them twirl around each other.</p><p>Hwanwoong knows each and every way to turn Keonhee into a pile of putty. While he wasn’t really expecting his night to take this turn after such a long day, he’s not mad at all. Keonhee’s endearing eagerness has Hwanwoong pulling away far too early for Keonhee’s liking, his eyes still closed as he makes a loud whine in dissatisfaction. </p><p>Hwanwoong’s hand -- the one that isn’t resting comfortably on Keonhee’s inner thigh -- cups Keonhee’s cheek, giving him an inquisitive look. “Shall we take this somewhere else?” He suggests, tilting his head with a raise of his brow.</p><p>Keonhee agrees excitedly, getting up from Hwanwoong’s lap. Before he can get too far, Hwanwoong calls out his name, causing Keonhee to spin around excitedly and waddle back to Hwanwoong’s side. Hwanwoong extends his arms out, wiggling his fingers and putting on a sickly sweet smile. “Carry me?”</p><p>Almost immediately, Hwanwoong finds himself lifted in the air bridal style, seeing the ground from a height a few inches higher than he’s used to. His arms immediately come to wrap around Keonhee’s neck, even if he’s confident that Keonhee wouldn’t drop him.</p><p>“My baby is so strong, isn’t he?” Hwanwoong says, patting Keonhee’s chest. </p><p>Keonhee flushes and doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to nod in agreement. </p><p>“You could just pick me up and fuck me against the wall if you wanted to, couldn’t you?”</p><p>“No.” Keonhee says just barely after Hwanwoong is done speaking. He uses his foot to kick open the door to their bedroom.</p><p>“Oh? And why not?”</p><p>“I would need permission first.” Keonhee gingerly sets Hwanwoong down on the bed. Hwanwoong crosses his legs and leans his weight back on his hands as he looks up at Keonhee. He coos at Keonhee’s response, patting the space next to him for Keonhee to sit.</p><p>“Such a good boy. My good puppy.” Hwanwoong ruffles Keonhee’s hair once he’s seated. The taller can’t help the little giggle that escapes his lips at the praise, inclining his head towards the other. Keonhee really is like a puppy personified, Hwanwoong thinks to himself.</p><p>“Woongie,” Keonhee starts, lifting his head and moving his fingers to mess with the fabric of Hwanwoong’s pajama shorts, “I wanna make you feel good.”</p><p>“But you do make me feel good.” Hwanwoong insists. </p><p>Keonhee huffs dramatically. “<em>No</em>, like, I wanna treat you. It’s your birthday. We should do something you’d like to do.”</p><p>“How considerate. Aren’t you the sweetest?” Hwanwoong coos.</p><p>Keonhee enthusiastically nods, tugging at the material he’s been playing with. “I just like you a lot.”</p><p>“I like you, too.” Hwanwoong leans in for a kiss, a short peck to Keonhee’s lips that leaves them both smiling by the time Hwanwoong pulls away. “So, something I’d like to do?”</p><p>“Mhm. Within reason.”</p><p>“Of course, baby.” Hwanwoong takes a second to think, fingers crawling their way up to the back of Keonhee’s neck and messing with the soft strands there. “I wanna ride you.”</p><p>“That—that can definitely be done.” </p><p>“Perfect. Let’s just have fun, yeah? Nothing intense tonight.”</p><p>Keonhee agrees, kissing Hwanwoong’s cheek before pushing himself further on the bed and spreading his legs, creating an inviting space for Hwanwoong to settle.</p><p>Rolling his eyes playfully, Hwanwoong crawls to the center of the bed and sits on his knees with his legs tucked under him as he places his hands on Keonhee’s thighs. Keonhee gives a bashful smile in return. He has an internal debate over whether to touch Hwanwoong as well, but makes to tug on Hwanwoong’s shirt instead, hoping he gets the hint to take it off.</p><p>Hwanwoong obliges, letting Keonhee help bring the material over his head. Keonhee follows suit not long after, standing up on the bed in all of his wobbly-legged glory and shrugging off his pants. He tosses them carelessly to the side before flopping back down on the bed, Hwanwoong bouncing as a result. </p><p>“You too!” Keonhee insists. Hwanwoong chuckles and, in a much more graceful manner, removes his pants and kicks them in the same general direction of Keonhee’s pants.</p><p>There they sit in just their underwear, just staring at each other in the calm quiet of the bedroom. It’s nothing they’ve never seen before, but regardless Keonhee blushes from his ears to his chest upon having Hwanwoong’s full attention on him. </p><p>Hwanwoong trails the tips of his fingers from Keonhee’s hands all the way up to his face, cupping his cheeks and bringing him in for a kiss. Hwanwoong hopes that all of his love can be felt with how tenderly he holds Keonhee. There isn’t any pressure to deepen the kiss any quicker than need be.</p><p>Keonhee’s hands come to rest on Hwanwoong’s shoulders as he scoots an infinite amount closer. Keonhee may be taller, Hwanwoong having to tilt his head the slightest degree back even in this position, but Keonhee still feels small. However, Keonhee likes feeling smaller; likes how Hwanwoong takes care of him, likes the way Hwanwoong talks to him in any headspace. Keonhee knows he’s loved from the smaller actions Hwanwoong takes.</p><p>Hwanwoong sits up on his knees, now the taller one, and starts pushing on Keonhee’s chest to guide him to lay on his back. Keonhee goes down easily. Hwanwoong straddles him, Keonhee’s fingers immediately holding onto his waist. </p><p>After they’re properly settled in the new position, Hwanwoong begins kissing down the length of Keonhee’s neck. Keonhee tits his head back as much as he can manage, giving Hwanwoong more space to work. Hwanwoong takes the opportunity to suck a few blooming red marks to Keonhee’s skin. Keonhee buzzes knowing that he’ll have some physical memory of this night with Hwanwoong. He’s always loved when Hwanwoong leaves marks -- whether they be on his neck, thighs, or chest. </p><p>As Hwanwoong moves own Keonhee’s body, he spends a gracious amount of time swirling his tongue over Keonhee’s left nipple. His actions leave Keonhee whining, one hand coming up to tangle in Hwanwoong’s hair. His back arches up prettily into Hwanwoong’s mouth as Hwanwoong’s other hand flicks over Keonhee’s right nipple. Hwanwoong teases him in just the right ways.</p><p>Keonhee must get desperate, since he makes the bold choice to push Hwanwoong’s head further down his body. Hwanwoong doesn’t do anything at his actions, knows that Keonhee’s been toyed with for a while now, and simply begins kissing down the beautiful plane that is Keonhee’s stomach. </p><p>On another day, Hwanwoong might have spent some time making Keonhee squirm even more knowing how sensitive he is, but he holds back. He wants to make Keonhee feel as much pleasure as possible. Wriggling his fingers to the waistband of Keonhee’s underwear, the taller lifts his hips accordingly to allow Hwanwoong to pull the material down his legs, tossing them unceremoniously to the side. Hwanwoong takes a moment to admire Keonhee in all of his naked glory, from the subtle lines of his hips to his flushed cock, everything about Keonhee is perfect.</p><p>Keonhee blushes, his hands coming up to cover his face. Hwanwoong tsks, reaching up to pull Keonhee’s hands away. “No hiding. I wanna see you.”</p><p>“But it’s embarrassing.” Keonhee whines.</p><p>“Nothing I haven’t seen before. You’re so gorgeous.” Hwanwoong praises. He leans in to kiss Keonhee’s nose, coaxing a giggle from Keonhee’s lips. He thanks Hwanwoong quietly, keeping his hands by his head when Hwanwoong takes his off of Keonhee’s wrists. </p><p>Hwanwoong refocuses and moves his hands underneath Keonhee’s thighs. Squeezing the soft flesh once (noting that Keonhee must have shaved sometime during the day with how smooth they are), Hwanwoong then pushes them up, just enough so that he can settle more comfortably between his legs.</p><p>Keonhee plants his heels on the bed, resisting the urge to squeeze his knees together. From his point of view, he can see the top of Hwanwoong’s head as Hwanwoong makes to nip along the junction of Keonhee’s thighs and groin. It’s one of Keonhee’s more sensitive areas, thighs quivering with each graze of Hwanwoong’s teeth to his skin.</p><p>Considering enough time spent on that spot, Hwanwoong puts all of his attention of Keonhee’s cock. Hwanwoong doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more perfect dick. Keonhee’s is the perfect length; it reaches a place that is <em>just right </em>with every thrust and makes Hwanwoong breathless. Hwanwoong loves the muted shade of red it gets when he’s really turned on and has been denied release. Keonhee always gets flustered when Hwanwoong calls it pretty, but really, there is no better way to describe it. </p><p>Currently, Keonhee’s cock is resting heavy on his hip. Hwanwoong first trails a finger up the shaft, paying special attention to the area just below the head. Keonhee’s dick twitches in interest and Keonhee makes a small mewl in response. When Hwanwoong sees the first promising bead of precome appear on the tip of Keonhee’s dick, he wraps a hand around what he can of it’s base. “I know I say this every time,” Hwanwoong starts, stroking down once, “but your cock is so <em>big </em>, baby.”</p><p>Keonhee whines in response to a combination of Hwanwoong’s words and the frustration of a dry slide down his cock. “You—you like it.” Keonhee raises the intonation at the end as if he’s unsure, but Keonhee knows that Hwanwoong truly likes his size.</p><p>“I do. Like how you feel in me.” Hwanwoong says casually, briefly leaning over Keonhee to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. </p><p>“You feel good.” Keonhee says softly.</p><p>Hwanwoong kisses Keonhee’s knee in thanks as he drips a considerable amount of lube on his palm. He rubs his fingers across his palm in his best attempt to warm up the liquid before he brings his hand back down to Keonhee’s cock. </p><p>He strokes down again and the difference in Keonhee’s reaction is obvious. Instead of wanting to squirm away from Hwanwoong’s touch, he rolls his hips up to fuck into Hwanwoong’s fist. The sound of the lube gliding on Keonhee’s cock is obscene but nothing sounds better to Hwanwoong than the melody of moans and whines Keonhee makes. </p><p>Keonhee finds a nice rhythm of moving his hips soon enough. Hwanwoong, feeling gracious, keeps his hand in one spot with a grip that just borders on too tight—but that’s how Keonhee likes it. He uses his other hand to gently massage Keonhee’s balls. Nothing too intense; Hwanwoong doesn’t want to overwhelm him too much before he gets Keonhee’s cock in him. </p><p>“I—Hwanwoong?” Keonhee says after slowing his hips down and regaining his composure.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>“Tonight was supposed to be about you,” he starts, opening his eyes to look down at Hwanwoong, “and—do you want me to...do you want me to finger you? Or something else?”</p><p>Hwanwoong coos at his consideration. “You wanna prep me?”</p><p>Keonhee responds with a nod.</p><p>Hwanwoong beams at him, pulling his hand away from Keonhee’s cock briefly. “I think that sounds lovely.”</p><p>He wipes the remaining lube from his hand on Keonhee’s thigh (to which Keonhee makes a small noise of discontent) then pulls Keonhee’s ankles towards the end of the bed so that he lays flat. Hwanwoong turns around and elegantly swings a leg across Keonhee’s torso so that he’s on all fours on top of him. </p><p>Keonhee’s hands smooth up the backsides of Hwanwoong’s thighs, soon cupping the supple flesh of Hwanwoong’s ass. Keonhee thinks he could write poetry about how great Hwanwoong’s ass is. Spreading Hwanwoong’s cheeks, Keonhee takes the opportunity to look at Hwanwoong’s hole, noticing how it’s slightly puffy. He realizes that Hwanwoong must have prepped himself in the shower earlier.</p><p>Fumbling around for the bottle of lube, Keonhee quickly pours some over his fingers, making sure to warm it up before carefully circling them around Hwanwoong’s hole. </p><p>When Hwanwoong feels that light pressure against his rim, he makes a content sound from the back of his throat. Another thing he loves about Keonhee are his fingers — they’re just the right length to prod at Hwanwoong’s prostate or to drive him crazy by purposefully missing that sensitive area. </p><p>Keonhee pushes in the first digit with ease, confirming his earlier suspicion of Hwanwoong preparing himself beforehand. He buries his finger to the knuckle and doesn’t move it to make sure Hwanwoong is comfortable before slowly pulling his finger back and pushing back in. </p><p>The drag feels heavenly to Hwanwoong, although the stretch isn’t as he wants quite yet. But Hwanwoong doesn’t want to rush Keonhee. Instead, he lets Keonhee take his time opening him up. Hwanwoong brings his hand back to Keonhee’s cock, using the leftover lube to stroke with a smooth glide. He tries his best to move his hand in time with Keonhee fingering him, but admittedly, Hwanwoong finds himself a little distracted at times.</p><p>Keonhee adds the second finger alongside the first once he starts feeling Hwanwoong roll his hips back.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Hwanwoong says at the stretch. He might have fingered himself in the shower, but since Keonhee’s hands are bigger than his, the stretch feels different in all the right ways. Hwanwoong rests his forehead on Keonhee’s thigh, hand absentmindedly stroking Keonhee’s cock in an inconsistent rhythm. “Feels really good, Keonhee.”</p><p>“I wanna be in you so bad,” Keonhee mumbles. It’s more to himself than anything, but of course Hwanwoong hears it and chuckles breathily. </p><p>“Put in—use three fingers, then I can ride you.” Hwanwoong says, swiveling his hips when Keonhee pushes his fingers in to the hilt. </p><p>Keonhee hums in understanding. He lets Hwanwoong do his own thing before turning his hand and crooking his fingers down, searching for that one spot inside of Hwanwoong that makes his knees weak. </p><p>After a bit of prodding, Keonhee knows he’s found Hwanwoong’s prostate when Hwanwoong’s whole body jolts and he curses loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Keonhee laughs and continues to gently massage that area, Hwanwoong’s back arching this way and that at Keonhee’s actions.</p><p>Keonhee sees Hwanwoong’s thighs start to tense and that’s when he decides to ease up on teasing Hwanwoong’s prostate.</p><p>“So fucking brutal, Keonhee, <em>shit</em>,” Hwanwoong huffs, trying to catch his breath. His hand once again pumps Keonhee’s length absentmindedly. “Felt great. Put another finger in me.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Keonhee teases, pulling out his fingers to rub the tips of three around Hwanwoong’s rim. Hwanwoong has half a mind to say something about that title, but Keonhee has him moaning before he can get a word out. </p><p>Keonhee eases the three fingers in more slowly than he did with just two. Yet the process is still painless thanks to the amount of lube Keonhee had applied and with how relaxed Hwanwoong is. </p><p>With three fingers inserted, Keonhee spreads them the best he can to ensure that Hwanwoong will be comfortable by the time he sits on Keonhee’s cock. Hwanwoong is letting out short ‘ah’s that indicate that he’s not only focusing on getting himself used to the stretch, but feeling good as well.</p><p>After a few moments, Hwanwoong sits up and circles his hips a few times around Keonhee’s fingers before asking Keonhee to carefully remove them. Keonhee pulls out his fingers and, just like Hwanwoong had done earlier, wipes them on one of his thighs.</p><p>Hwanwoong flips himself around again, shuffling back so that Keonhee’s cock rests comfortably in the cleft of his ass. Hwanwoong rolls his hips back a few times, causing Keonhee’s hands to find their way back to Hwanwoong’s hips and weakly encouraging Hwanwoong to put more pressure on the downward movement. </p><p>Hwanwoong appeases him briefly before lifting himself up and lining up the tip of Keonhee’s cock to his hole. </p><p>Keonhee sucks in a breath when Hwanwoong begins to lower himself, cursing when his dick slowly starts to enter Hwanwoong. It’s tight, it’s wet, it’s everything that causes Keonhee’s brain to short circuit with how good it feels. Hwanwoong sinks down in short bursts, taking small breaks when necessary to get used to the stretch.</p><p>When he’s fully seated, he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding and casts his gaze down to his boyfriend. </p><p>Keonhee looks just the right amount of stimulated, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed as his hands squeeze Hwanwoong’s waist tightly. It looks to Hwanwoong as if Keonhee is trying his best not to come right there and then. It’s cute. Everything Keonhee does is cute.</p><p>Hwanwoong takes the opportunity to hold onto Keonhee’s hands and intertwine their fingers. He leans down and presses a multitude of kisses to Keonhee’s face, starting with the furrow between Keonhee’s brows and going down to Keonhee’s lips.</p><p>The furrow disappears after Hwanwoong’s lips grace the area. Keonhee eagerly accepts the kisses Hwanwoong gives when he reaches Keonhee’s mouth. They don’t kiss messily; rather, a more intimate and slow embrace as they let their lips connect and disconnect in a sensual pattern.</p><p>“You okay?” Hwanwoong asks as he can tell that Keonhee is beginning to relax. </p><p>“I’m so good,” Keonhee responds, “you feel so good.”</p><p>Hwanwoong chuckles. “Yeah? Well, you feel even better, my love. Fill me up so deep, I love it.”</p><p>Keonhee flushes, squeezing Hwanwoong’s hands once and lowering his gaze to where Hwanwoong’s rim is stretched along Keonhee’s cock. Hwanwoong takes notice of where Keonhee is looking and shifts himself so that his feet are planted flat on the bed instead of his knees. </p><p>Using the new position to his advantage, Hwanwoong lifts himself up considerably to allow Keonhee to see just how stretched out Keonhee makes him. Hwanwoong rises until just the tip of Keonhee’s dick stays buried. Hwanwoong thanks whatever god is watching for his incredible leg strength since he decides to tease Keonhee, shifting his hips from side-to-side. Keonhee gasps as the most sensitive part of his cock is constantly stimulated.</p><p>But Hwanwoong himself is desperate for release as well. He only plays with Keonhee for a short while before settling himself back down on Keonhee’s cock. The familiar satisfying stretch elicits a choked-out whine from Hwanwoong’s lips as he gazes at Keonhee with hooded eyes. He’s happy to see that Keonhee’s now keeping his eyes open, focused on the way Hwanwoong’s dick is standing alert and tapping against his stomach.</p><p>Hwanwoong plants his hands on Keonhee’s chest as leverage to continue the pattern of lifting his hips and dropping them back down. He starts to sweat but none of that matters because Hwanwoong cares about Keonhee’s pleasure more than he does the slight slipperiness of his hands on Keonhee’s skin. </p><p>He relishes in each and every sound Keonhee makes when Hwanwoong drops down. All the melodious ‘ooh’s, ‘ah’s, and curses Keonhee slips sound like music to Hwanwoong’s ears. Keonhee spurs Hwanwoong on without even realizing it.</p><p>When he gets tired, Hwanwoong takes a break, shifting so that his knees rest against the bed. He leans down and places his hands next to Keonhee’s head. He inclines his head for a kiss which Keonhee eagerly accepts and reciprocates. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Keonhee asks in between kisses. </p><p>“I’m good. I feel <em> so </em>good.” Hwanwoong smiles, still breathless. “How’re you, baby?”</p><p>“I’m in heaven, Woongie.” </p><p>Hwanwoong laughs, putting his forehead against Keonhee’s. They remain there in silence for a moment as they catch their breaths. Keonhee’s hands touch and hold what they can of Hwanwoong’s thighs as a way to ground himself. </p><p>“I love you,” Keonhee whispers into the shared space.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Hwanwoong responds just as softly, “so much.” </p><p>Keonhee giggles, tilting his head up to place a chaste kiss to Hwanwoong’s lips. “Are you gonna make me come now?”</p><p>Hwanwoong snorts. He sits up and tweaks one of Keonhee’s nipples. “Only if you make me come first.”</p><p>“Anything for you.” </p><p>Keonhee plants his feet flat on the bed so that he’s in an better position to fuck up into Hwanwoong. He glances up at Hwanwoong once for confirmation to begin moving. Hwanwoong nods once and Keonhee begins thrusting into him with incredible precision and speed. </p><p>Hwanwoong practically crumbles on top of Keonhee, cheek squished against his chest and fingers squabbling for purchase in the sheets and on Keonhee’s arms. His staccato moans ring throughout the room. Hwanwoong doesn’t even think of covering his mouth to stifle his noises. If they get a noise complaint, then so be it.</p><p>Being worked up has Hwanwoong feeling this climax approach much sooner than he had anticipated. He knows Keonhee can tell he’ll come soon; Hwanwoong starts to sound a touch more pitchy, his hips both moving away from and towards Keonhee’s cock. He’s impressed that Keonhee’s kept up his pace for as long as he has. It’s clear that Keonhee always tries his best to please Hwanwoong.</p><p>Hwanwoong snakes a hand between their bodies and wraps it around his length, hastily stroking himself in time to Keonhee’s thrusts. It’s an easy glide with the amount of precome that had dripped from his tip. </p><p>“Keonhee—Keonhee, I’m gonna—”</p><p>“That’s okay. Come for me. Please.” </p><p>Hwanwoong begins to mumble into Keonhee’s chest, only needing to tug once, twice, three more times before he freezes up, painting the surface of his and Keonhee’s stomachs white. Keonhee holds Hwanwoong’s hips in a strong grip as Hwanwoong’s hole, without a doubt, squeezes impossibly tight around his dick.</p><p>Keonhee rubs his hands up and down Hwanwoong’s back as he starts to relax his muscles. When he’s comfortable and his heart rate has returned to an appropriate speed, Hwanwoong awkwardly shifts his lips to the side in an attempt to kiss Keonhee’s chest without moving his head. Keonhee chuckles, ruffling Hwanwoong’s hair and even pressing his lips to the crown of his head.</p><p>“Feel good?” He asks, mouth moving against the brown strands of Hwanwoong’s hair.</p><p>“Amazing. You might just be a sex god.” </p><p>Keonhee laughs. “Just for you.”</p><p>Hwanwoong pushes himself on shaky arms, looking down at Keonhee with a dazed expression. “Hi.”</p><p>A giggle from Keonhee. “Hi.”</p><p>“You wanna come?” </p><p>“I think that would be nice.”</p><p>Hwanwoong nods. “Your wish is my command.” He begins to swivel his hips in small figure eights. It draws a satisfied hum from Keonhee.</p><p>Although he feels slightly overstimulated, the pleasurable feeling outweighs any amount of pain. Hwanwoong opts for more subtle movements as opposed to harsh ones. He wants Keonhee to feel the steady wave of an orgasm rather than the crashing waves he had just experienced.</p><p>Hwanwoong begins by moving back and forth, slowly incorporating all of his best moves. Sometimes he applies more pressure on the back motion, sometimes he lifts himself a few inches, other times he circles his hips. </p><p>His movements bring Keonhee close to the edge, Keonhee gripping Hwanwoong’s thighs in desperation. He sees Keonhee’s stomach clench and unclench and then finally arch when he comes with his eyes firmly shut and hips twitching.</p><p>Hwanwoong runs his fingers through Keonhee’s hair and shushes him quietly, whispering words of praise into Keonhee’s ear as he comes down from his high.</p><p>Keonhee releases his grip on Hwanwoong’s thighs after some time, turning his head towards Hwanwoong for kisses. Hwanwoong happily obliges, keeping them on the tamer side.</p><p>Soon, Hwanwoong lifts off of Keonhee entirely and takes it upon himself to carefully clean both of them up with the wet wipes they also keep in the bedside table. When he’s finished, he climbs onto the bed next to Keonhee, swinging a leg over Keonhee’s torso and tucking his head into Keonhee’s neck.</p><p>“Thank you for a great night,” he says sleepily, “you always know how to make me happy.”</p><p>“You deserve to always be happy.” Keonhee says, fingers drawing patterns into Hwanwoong’s arm. “Happy birthday, Hwanwoong.”</p><p>They fall asleep in each other’s arms, hardly eaten cake left forgotten on the table.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it!! i started writing this on hwanwoong's birthday and just got around to finishing it. i just absolutely live for soft sweet boys hwanwoong and keonhee. </p><p>come and say hi to me on twitter! @dollybin (you've gotta be 18 though!!) </p><p>i plan on writing more oneus in the future, as well as ateez and txt. stay tuned!!</p><p>thanks for reading,<br/>nim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>